Profile Pack Vol 1: The Jacksons
by Yukiko5347
Summary: Just profiles of the Jackson Family that I put together for later references. Yes, I AM using them, so HANDS OFF ALL of them! You can't "borrow"/have any, no matter how much you beg!
1. Hunter Jackson

**Name: Hunter Jackson  
**

**Age (for right now): 17**

**Birthday: November 24th**

**Height: 6''2**

**Appearance: Slightly messy (in the good-looking way) blond hair, sea green eyes**

**Personality: Friendly, outgoing, a bit kelp-headed (you know why xp), funny, quite loyal, go-with-the-flow (usually)  
**

**Likes: Basketball, anything to do with (under)water, hanging out with friends, playing (messing) with his siblings, eating, sleeping, the social side of school  
**

**Dislikes: Mean people, reading (much to his mother's dismay), vegetables (but he eats them anyway), homework, the education side of school, studying, when it's too cold  
**

**Family: Percy Jackson (Father), Annabeth Jackson (Mother), Miranda Jackson (Sister) Sarah Jackson (Sister)**

**Friends: *Austin di Angelo, Jade di Angelo (*Girlfriend), Remy Valdez, Aiden Grace, Quinn Zhang  
**

**Notes: Not as stupid as he comes off to some people, is quite observant, usually smiles alot,  
**

**x**

*** Sorry - I had to do it! XD I really like the idea of adorable little Nicos running around, okay?! Guilty as charged!**

**Also, about his height? Yeah, sorry; I like the idea of tall guys, okay?! DON'T JUDGE ME! XDDD**

**P.S. Since these are only profiles and not really stories, I'm not really expecting any reviews, follows, favs, etc., but they would still be appreciated.**

**Well, it's 1 a.m., so I'm just gonna wrap things up here.**

**Byez~!  
**

**~ Yuki**


	2. Miranda Jackson

**PROFILE 02:**

**Name: Miranda Jackson  
**

**Age (for right now): 15**

**Birthday: April 7th  
**

**Height: 5"3**

**Appearance: Long jet black hair usually in a ponytail, stormy grey eyes, (occasional) glasses  
**

**Personality: Intelligent, quiet, distant/cold, quick to catch the smallest details, yet oblivious to certain things*  
**

**Likes: Reading, drawing, animals, school, her family (sometimes), sitting next to her mother, both of them trying to read/decode some book written in Greek/English, expanding her vocabulary/knowledge  
**

**Dislikes: Mean people, obnoxious people, loud people, English class, failing at academic things  
**

**Family: Percy Jackson (Father), Annabeth Jackson (Mother), Hunter Jackson (Brother) Sarah Jackson (Sister)**

**Friends: *Max(well) di Angelo (crush), Jade di Angelo, Remy Valdez, Holly Grace, Quinn Zhang  
**

**Notes: Actually very nice and awkward when you get her to open up and get used to you, usually likes to busy herself with things  
**

* * *

***She doesn't know she's crushing on Max**

***I ran out of names, okay?!  
**

**OHMIGHERSH, it's 5:20 a.m.! 0.0**

**Byez~!  
**

**~ Yuki**


	3. Sarah Jackson

**PROFILE 03:**

**Name: Sarah Jackson  
**

**Age (for right now): 13**

**Birthday: May 25th  
**

**Height: 4"11**

**Appearance: Straight, (inch past) shoulder-length hair, blue eyes that change in the light*  
**

**Personality: Cheerful, slightly happy-go-lucky, dim genius, sweet, kind, gentle, social butterfly  
**

**Likes: Reading (a little- mostly Greek), drawing, animals, school, her family, baking, cooking, taking care of people, singing, cleaning (when she's thinking), photography, socializing  
**

**Dislikes: Mean people, obnoxious people, loud people, English class, scaring creatures (people and animals), yelling, violence, arguing  
**

**Family: Percy Jackson (Father), Annabeth Jackson (Mother), Hunter Jackson (Brother) Miranda Jackson (Sister)**

**Friends: Max(well) di Angelo, Helen Stoll, Oliver Stoll, Echo Solace, Felix Rodriguez, Bell Mason, Majora Pines*, Isabel Valdez, Parker Underwood  
**

**Notes: Gets along with everyone, but not necessarily everyone's friend.  
**

* * *

***Looks just like her grandmother- for all you dense ones- Sally!  
**

*** Mortal, possible demigod (I'll let you guess)  
**

***Like I said, not everybody's friend, just has alot of them.**

**Also, I'll be doing other Profile Packs of the other families as soon as I post this chapter, unless you want me to do Percy and Annabeth, too? Even though we all know that stuff- because it'll take a little longer for me to start on any other Profile Packs.**

**Byez~!  
**

**~ Yuki**


End file.
